Hand of Fate
by Youko Kara
Summary: AU Yami never had something go right in his life, until senior year starts and his life gets twisted upside down by one Seto Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hand of Fate

Author: Youko Kara

Rating: T (it may change later on)

Main Pairing: Seto/Yami

Others: Seto/Anzu, Jou/Mai, Honda/Shizuka

Summary: Yami, never had something go right in his life, until senior year starts and his life gets twisted upside down by one Seto Kaiba.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Cinderella Story, sad but true.

A/N This story is loosely based on "A Cinderella Story", but I changed it quite a bit, since I didn't want to dress Yami up in a Cinderella dress. This is my first fic so please be gentle.

* * *

Yami's POV

If I've learned something in life, then it is that nothing ever goes as you expect it to. My life has been overrun by sudden changes, complications, and bad situations that seem to haunt me even now.

For example, as you look around this neighborhood in Domino City, you might think that life here is plain and simple. I would love to tell you that my life was just like that. It hadn't rained here in weeks, a record around these parts of Japan. The authorities have now told the people to turn off their irrigation systems to conserve the water supply, so the grass now is dull brown. Except for the grass at this one house, where the water system is still running. Yes, you guessed it. This was where I lived.

I wouldn't go so far as to say this was my home, because they say 'home is where the heart is'. And this place was the last place on Earth I would want to be. I lived here with my step-mom and step-sisters, who spent the day watching me do the chores for them.

My mother died while I was still young, so I don't really remember her that well. My father and I became inseparable, playing baseball in the yard or going fishing at one of the lakes. But as mentioned before, destiny seemed to be laughing at me. First Dad got this horrendous idea to marry again, which I would be ok with if it had been a decent woman. That he'd marry a plastic Barbie doll with the attitude of a bulldog I would never have guessed. On top of that, her two twin daughters, Brianna and Gabriella, where all talk but no brains, always downgrading me to do their dirty work. But I wasn't going to let them ruin my life. Dad and I were still close as ever, until destiny showed it's cruel ways again.

Two years ago, as I waited for Dad to pick me up from school, Destiny rushed in. A drunk driver hit my Dad's car; he died instantly. And today, looking back, I think I'm still waiting for my dad to pick me up.

"Yami!"

I quickly finished dressing into my school uniform and rushed downstairs. Another school year begins, which means more work for me.

I enter the kitchen and start making breakfast, my 'family' sitting impatiently at the table. I don't eat anything myself, afraid that it won't stay down long enough due to my nervousness. School always is a nightmare for me. As some twist of fate, as usually, my height was a hindrance I wish I didn't have. As it were, my step mother waited till the last minute to get me my uniform, resulting in my blue pants being too tight, and my white shirt being too large. As much as it bothered me, it wasn't life ending. No one noticed me in school anyway.

It might be a good point now to tell you little bit about myself. As before mentioned, my height left a lot to wish for. I'm only about 5'4", which isn't short normally, but was compared to others in my class. I would be ok with being short, if other facts that let me stand out from a crowd wouldn't add on. I have unusual crimson eyes and even more unusual hair. Blonde bangs shape my face, thendark blackfades to crimson at the tips of my spikes. I was fairly thin, but had enough muscle to not be skinny. As you all can imagine, my step sister find my looks abnormaly funny. Not that they were any walking beauties.

I was about to leave for school, when my step mother's voice stopped me.

"Oh Yami! I'm getting botox done later today, so don't get the idea of getting lazy. I want all your chores done when I get back."

I only nod in response. I wanted to tell her that no matter what she did, she'd always be ugly. But that wasn't such a good idea to voice out.

* * *

As usually, I sit in the back corner of my first class, watching as students slowly fill in. It's funny how in school you have different people who only stick with those like them. You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, Asians, Blacks, nerds, and then you have me. I don't think I fit in with any of the groups at this school. I'm just the vertically challenged kid with the weird hair style.

I smile a little as my best, and only, friend sits down beside me.

"Hey Yami, why ya lookin' all down? It's da first day of school and we're seniors!"

He goes on about how we were going to make this our best year ever. That's what I like about Jou, no matter what he'll always find something to make me laugh. Unlike me, Jou fits in pretty nicely with other people. Shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, and not all too bad looking would get him at the Popular table. But he always tells me that he prefers to be with a few good friends, than with people that only like him for his looks. Now he wasn't the brightest crayon in the bow, but his heart was in the right place.

"… and I can't wait till senior week, it's…"

I stopped listening now, my attention directed to the classroom door. I frowned as the cheerleaders swarmed in, followed by the popular and rich guys. At the front of the group was Anzu Mazaki with her boyfriend. She was the most popular girl in school, brown hair, baby blue eyes, and everything else a popular girl would have. Every guy's attention was on her, except for mine. No, my attention was rather on the boy she was clinging to.

Oh, did I mention I was gay?

Her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, who in turn had all the girl's attention was a sex god with his lithe body. My eyes followed him to where he sat down. Tall, dark, and handsome, with silky brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. God, he even made the plain school uniform look good on him. He only conversed with those around him, ignoring everyone who didn't seem worthy enough. He was the richest guy in this school, since his father owned KaibaCorp, the biggest game company in Japan. I knew him since 6th Grade, but I doubt he ever noticed me.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Jou, who was still rambling on about this year. And as the bell rang signaling that class was about to start, I shot one more glance to my secret crush, only to stare at sapphire pools. I blushed and turned away from his gaze.

Oh yes, school really was a nightmare for me.

* * *

Uhmmm, what do ya'll think? Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Yay! I got reviews!

I'll be on vacation the next week so I though I'll just post this chapter now.

And to answer a question, yes there will be some Anzu bashing in this story, since I don't really like her that much. And if you haven't noticed by now, this story is YAOI. You no like, you no read.

This whole story will be in yami's POV, just because I'll get myself confused if I change it around too much. Also to say that I have no plans for this story and am only writing as I go along. Any good ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks! But now on with the story.

Have you ever thought of your life as being like a marionette? That everything you do, or not do, is being controlled by something far beyond our reach? Well, I have. It seemed that everything I did resulted in an events I had not planned or even saw coming.

Last summer I had the, should I say, marvelous idea to spend my free time working out in the gym and tanning in our backyard. Now, instead of looking like a young boy (insert image of Yugi) I looked more my age and more athletic. It also seemed like I wasn't the only one to notice this change, as I soon found out. I didn't think much of it at first, but when you walk into a room, everything going quiet, and everybody looking at you, you know something is up. How I long for the days where I was invisible!

The girls in this school quickly took a liking of me, as they swarmed towards me to engage in small talk. It also didn't help that my pants were just tight enough to show every little detail of my lower body. I frantically tugged at my shirt, trying to keep it as long as possible. Whoever says that being popular is fun should get shot. On one side you have the over emotional, starry eyed, clingy fan girls, and on the other side the good lucking, always the best, very tall guys who look like they were about to kill me. It's not like I'm a big competition to them…

Thanks to those people, I was now running late for class. Funny how my life seems like one of those chick flicks you see on television.

So as I round a corner, I ran into something. Or better yet, someone, as the loud grunt suggested. Due to my height, or lack thereof, the person slammed into me, knocking me backwards, and landed on top.

It wouldn't have been so bad, I mean, it happens all the time. Nope, it wouldn't have been that bad weren't it for one little fact.

As I tried to catch my breath that was knocked out of me, I realized who exactly was sprawled on top of me. Blue eyes met my crimson ones. A blush immediately formed on my face.

Then the sexiest voice I've ever heard broke the silence.

"Sorry, didn't look where I was going"

Don't be sorry. You can stay on top of me as long as you'd like.

Rather I said, "No, it's my fault. Now, could you get off me? I can't breath."

He stared at me for a second longer, before he realized in what a compromising position we were in. He quickly pushed himself up to stand, then he surprised me by reaching out a hand. I took it hesitantly.

He didn't let go of my hand as he spoke.

"Yami, right?"

My eyes widened the tiniest bit. And here I thought he didn't even know I existed. I managed a nod. I really should have stopped staring at at that moment, but it's was oh so hard to do.

"Thought so. I'm Seto Kai-"

"I know who you are." I shrugged. "We've had the same classes since Sixth grade."

He smiled at that. I noticed that he had a breath taking smile, with even white teeth.

"You can let go of my hand now." His smile faded into his well known smirk.

My eyes narrowed at that. I quickly retreated my hand form his.

"And thanks to you all my papers now liter the floor, so why don't you go pick them up?"

The nerve of him! I bend down to gather my books and folders. Good looks be damned, that guy had a serious attitude problem! It seemed like the rumors about the walking ice cube were true.

I straightened back up and returned his glare with one of my own.

"Pick them up yourself, or are you to incompetent to do that? If you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to."

With that I brushed passed him, only to be stopped a few steps down the hall.

"You forgot something."

I turned to see him holding up my house keys, jingling them in his hand. A mocking smirk was now on his face. I stomped back over to him and snatched the keys from his hand.

"Thanks"

I turned back and walked away, but not before hearing a "No problem" from behind me.

That incident replays itself over and over in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I wish that I had not stormed off like I had. Maybe I could have started up a conversation? Ha, now I sound like those girls I've been so annoyed of.

I have no further time to dwell on my screwed up life, as I have to get back to work.

When my father was still alive, he created this diner close to my school. . When my father died, my step mother, Fiona, took over. It was really popular back then and is still now, due to all the great people who work here. The people who work here with me are the closest thing to a family I have.

"Yami, could you take table seven for me? I have my hands full."

"Sure, Caitlin."

I glance over at table seven and wish I wouldn't have agreed. There in the corner sat none other than the most popular group in Domino High.

Seto and Anzu are seated in the middle of the round booth, center of attention as always. I glare as I notice Anzu almost sitting on Seto's lap, but my mood lifts as I see him push her away.

Beside Anzu are her two best friends, or servants. Mai, who had long blonde hair and was quite the looker according to most guys, was beside her. On the far end was Shizuka, a more quiet girl with long red hair and a fair complexion, who also was Jou's younger sister. She even talks to me now and then and I always wonder how she ended up with those snobs.

The reason would probably be the guy sitting next to Seto. His name was Honda, I think. I didn't know much about him, only that he was dating Shizuka for three months now. To his right was Bakura, the school bully. White hair, brown eyes, and the temper of a bull are his main attributes. I usually avoid any contact with him.

But back to my problem.

I slowly make my way to their table, clenching my pen as I stop in front of them. All eyes are on me now. I pray that I won't make a fool of me for once.

"Can I get you anything?"

I'm surprised my voice came out normal. Those intense blue eyes were really distracting.

Anzu was the first to speak.

"What can I get that has no carbs, no sugars, and is fat-free?

"Water"

The guys at the table crack up. I feel proud that I got Seto to laugh. As he focuses his gaze on me, I fight down the coming blush.

Anzu start rambling about how she'd only drink water from some European country, but I don't really listen to what she says. I just get the other's orders down and walk away.

"… he is so not getting a tip." Was the last thing I heard before heading into the back to get the drinks.

When I got back to their table, everybody was leaving. I frown as I try to balance the drinks in my hand. Suddenly a ten dollar bill was in my face. I look up at Seto.

"Here, you look like you could use a good tip."

I give him a smile.

"Don't worry about it."

I go to the sink to dump all the drinks in. I almost drop the glasses when I hear Seto's voice again.

"See ya later, Yami."

I turn around to say something, but found him to be gone already. I only sigh as I went back to work.

A marionette indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally back! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They mean the world to me.

I appologize that Seto and Yami are OOC, but I'll try to get them better. There also is Anzu bashing in this chapter. I don't really like her that much, so sorry to everyone who likes her.

By the way, Yu-gi-OH does not, I repeat, does not belong to me.

Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It seemed life had gone back to the way it always was. School was more hectic than ever, since this was our senior year. Tests after tests were given out each week and I don't think I have seen my desk in months. Not only was it filled with my homework, but my step sister's as well. I don't think they have ever written an essay by themselves. Surprised? Well, it's not like I _want_ to do their homework, but I'd rather not stay at an orphanage. My guess is that it is even worse there than here… somehow though, that didn't seem possible.

Alright, back to where I was. As usual, I've been ignored by the majority of the student body. Jou and I hardly have any classes and not even the same lunch, so I barely talk to him now a days. It doesn't bother me though. I like the silence of sitting in the back of the classroom, watching other students without being noticed. Not that I watched anyone particular.

While we're already on that subject, it seemed that day at the diner was not only another embarrassing day of my life, but also the day that Seto broke up with Anzu. Isn't that shocker? She didn't seem to take it well. Her efforts, although in vain, on trying to win him back were rather amusing. After many days of teary eyed and whimpering babble, Seto just opted to ignore her. I think that just made it worse.

I look over to where she was desperately trying to get Seto to talk to her by asking him about the upcoming winter dance.

I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear!

"Setoooo! I don't have anyone to go with! It's senior year, I mean, it wouldn't be the first dance we'd go together to."

Did I ever mention how annoying her voice was?

"Anzu, for the love of god and my sanity, I told you already! I'm going with a group, which consequently doesn't include you. Now, turn around and stop bugging me!"

I grinned.

She didn't get the hint and continued rambling at him. Mai and Serenity, of course, were also there trying to convince him.

From what I heard, Mai was going to the dance with Bakura. He'll probably end up rapping her, but that's none of my concern. Serenity was going with her boyfriend Honda. Serenity was sweet in her own kind of way and her and Honda make quite a couple. That leaves Seto all by himself. Maybe he had found some other girl to go with? Ever since his break up with Anzu, all the girls in Domino High were throwing themselves at his feet. Under the most futile attempts on his single-hood were none other than my step sisters. Somehow that thought made me feel ill.

As for me, I would love to go. Heck, Jou even invited me to come with him. But Fiona made sure that I had enough to do at the diner tonight.

I sighed.

The bell rang, but I made no move to go. The sooner I left school, the sooner I'll be home, and the sooner I'll be drowned in work.

Slowly I packed my things together and made my way out the door. When I reached the door, my back pack was knocked out of my hands by a white-haired blur.

I groaned as I noticed all my papers and books lying on the floor.

Kneeling down I gathered all my things back together.

"Here, I think this is yours."

My eyes shot up to stare at Seto holding out my pen. I took it from him and stood up. I wanted nothing more than to leave at that point.

"Sorry about Bakura, he's a jackass sometimes."

"And you aren't?"

Oh no! Why did I say that? That didn't come out like I wanted to!

"Only if I want to be. For instance, right now you're blocking my way out of here, so could you move your scrawny ass so that I could leave."

My eyes narrow. How could one guy be so much like heaven and then turn into the devil himself?

"Well, if it weren't for people like you and your friends, I wouldn't be here blocking your way."

"People like me? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? No one has ever dared to do that!"

"Then I think it's about time!"

I crossed my arms defiantly and made no move to unblock the door. Hss cold glare met mine head on. We stood there for a while just glaring at each other and I took the time to drown in his blue eyes. Then he surprised me by laughing. It was a melodious sound that I longed to hear more often.

"You got balls kid!"

He stopped laughing and studied me. I blushed and started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?"

I drew in a breath. Was he going to ask me to go with him? My heart skipped a beat at that thought. Once again I was faced with a choice. Say that I'll go with the hope that he'll ask me, or say that I won't go, stay on Fiona's good side, and miss out on a great night. Hmmm, decisions, decisions…

"Uhmmm, yea sure."

Silence. He seemed to be debating with himself over something. I could see the turmoil in his eyes, but his face was stone set as always. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Speaking of nervous, I was about to die right there.

"Well… I… I mean… maybe… I'll see you there."

"Sure, I loved to."

Not again! How often can I embarrass myself in front of him. I felt like running head first through the wall.

He gave me a funny look, before nodding.

"OK then. Would you move now!"

I snapped out of my mind talk to step aside. He left the room without another word. I groaned and kicked the door out of frustration. Could this day get any worse?

I step outside the front door and start my way home. As fate has it, that was the moment when it started raining.

I think it can…

* * *

Now here I was, cleaning tables at the diner and feeling as miserable as ever. Brianna and Gabriella were well on there way to the dance now. I think they wanted to go as siamese cats, but with their brains got a siamese twins outfit. It was nice to watch them struggle in their suit together. But who am I to talk? I'm not even going. 

"Yami! Come on, we're already late!"

"Sorry Jou, but I have work to do."

I should have known he wasn't that easy to get rid of. He followed me around the diner, listing all reasons why I should be going. I sighed. As I tried to get a new cloth to wash the table with, my hand was grapped firmly by Rhonda.

Rhonda was a woman in her twenties. She's the one that actually runs the diner and has been almost like a mother to me. She was a tough black woman with a kick ass attitude, but had a good heart.

"Yami, you need to go to that dance. I'll do the work here and you go out and have some fun. Just get back here by midnight before Fiona. She won't even know you're gone. You deserve one night of fun."

"You're right! I do deserve this. I'm going to go to that dance and... no, I can't go"

All their smiles faded away.

"Why not!"

"I don't have a costume, Jou."

I said that while mentioning to his own costume. I would guess he was going as Zorro, but his blonde shaggy hair kind of dulled the effect. And now that there was a huge grin plastered on his face, it made him look even more 'dulled'.

"No, but I do."

He roughly grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me out. I called a quick thank you and good bye out to Rhonda before I was shoved into his car.

Well, at least it stopped raining.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This story is yaoi, if you haven't figured it out yet. Also there is some cussing in this chapter. Not all too bad though.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yu-gi-oh and A Cinderella Story does not belong to me. Also the song in the chapter is not mine but Edwin McCain's "I'll Be".

A/N Sorry if this took so long to update, but I've been busy lately. This is one of my favorite chapters, since it's my favortie part in the movie. I want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me. huggles

* * *

Chapter 4 

You would imagine after all I've been through that I wouldn't care what people though about me. Yet, here I am at the dance, standing at the top of the stairs, and scared shitless. I had draped a long cloak over me, in hopes of not having to reveal to much of my outfit.

Jou was nice enough to offer me one of his costumes, but after we arrived at his house I didn't think it was that good of an idea. All his costumes were from when he was younger, and things I wouldn't want to be caught dead in. Can you imagine me going to a dance in a Porky Pig get-up? Didn't think so…

After trying on countless costumes, which didn't spark my interest, Jou suddenly had an idea. Now, Jou usually doesn't have great ideas, but I really wanted to go to the dance. Only for the reason to see what Seto was dressed up in. A few phone calls made, a trip to one of his friends house, and outfit that I loved, and now I am standing here, watching as Jou slowly made his way down the stairs.

Music was turned up to the point I was afraid my eardrums would burst. Bodies dancing, or should I say grinding, against each other on the dance floor and teachers trying to contain some discipline. That was the image I was faced with. An ordinary High School Dance, or I think at least, since this is the first dance I've ever went to.

It seemed the whole school was here. There were the football jocks all dressed in their uniform. How original…

My eyes widened, and I quickly took a few steps back, until I was in the shadows. My two step sisters, bound together in their Siamese twin-cat outfit, were dancing with themselves in the crowd. I never thought I'd meet someone who could dance as bad as they did. Problem was, I couldn't go out and dance while they were here.

I let out a sigh, and turned away from the horrible sight.

At least I was here. I could just watch from the shadows and no one would notice.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:03.

I had to be back at the diner by 12, or Fiona might notice someone, namely me, was missing. Might as well enjoy myself while I could.

I checked back to the twins dancing. They were apparently fighting over something. Good, that was my chance to at least get down the stairs.

Loosening my cloak, I slowly followed Jou's path down the stairs. After a few steps, I found that my costumes was indeed attracting attention. Many people stopped their dancing to watch me go down the stairs.

Now is probably the time to tell you about my costume. I think it's suppose to be an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh outfit, or something of that sort. A white silk kilt, which was fastened by a gold sash, was secured around my waist. My shoes consisted of sandals that had straps winding their way up my leg, only to stop just below my knees. My chest was bare, except for a gold plate secured around my neck, which also held my dark blue cloak in place. My arms were littered with golden bracelets, and from my ears hung two golden ankhs. ((I hope that was somewhat accurate description of the outfit Yami has on as a Pharaoh. I couldn't think of the name of that little crown thing he has. Sorry. ))

I quickened my steps until I once again was standing in shadows near the dance floor. I didn't want those people to make my sisters notice me.

I came to a halt beside Jou. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

He pointed across the room.

"I tell ya bud. Today's the day I'm gonna kiss Mai. She'll fall in love with the handsome man behind the mask."

I laughed. "What you waiting for then?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

With that he made his way over to Mai. Jou had a crush on Mai since 6th grade, but needless to say, he never brought up the courage to ask her out. Even now, I doubt he'll even talk to her. My theory only strengthened by the fact that Anzu was standing right beside her. Jou hated Anzu, almost as much as I did. In 7th grade, Anzu started a rumor that Jou had a big crush on me, since we were always hanging around together. Jou took it as an offense, saying how ridiculous that was. He countered in saying what a slime sucking bitch she was and other things that we don't need to mention right now. As I expected, Jou found a spot where he could observe Mai the rest of the night, until Anzu left her for a while.

Good luck with that.

It didn't seem like Anzu was in a good mood. Probably due to the fact that Seto wasn't dancing with her, and every other guy was too scared or groused out to ask her to dance.

Speaking of Seto, I let my gaze wonder through the crowd again. I smile when I notice Shizuka dancing with Honda. She was actually dancing and not grinding against him, being as innocent as she was.

My smile turned into a frown when I saw Bakura dancing with not one, but three girls. If I didn't know about the teachers keeping a tight watch on the students, I would be afraid that he'll fuck them right there on the dance floor. I continued my search, only to find that I didn't see any sign of Seto being here.

I sighed once again. Maybe he couldn't come…

"Why such a sad face? This is suppose to be a party you know."

I turn around to face the owner of that beautiful voice.

My smile returned full force.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

"Well, I just can't decide what is better. The orgy out on the dance floor, or the passed out drunks on the benches."

He laughed.

"I'd say the orgy."

We fell into a silence then. Surprisingly it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences, but rather one that was relaxing and nice. Although I enjoyed just standing there with him by my side, I missed the sound of his voice. I know he wasn't one for small talk but I tried anyway.

"Why aren't you dancing with Anzu?"

What was that? Why does everything I say come out wrong when he's around? Maybe it was the way his outfit made him look like a sex god.

He was dressed presumably as Prince Charming. He wore black slack and black dress shoes, a white under shirt, and a black vest. (( It's hard to explain an outfit when you have no idea what most of it is called… just like what Chad Michael Murray wears in the movie )).

I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Should I be dancing with her?"

His soft voice snaps me out of my day dream. I quickly shake my head.

"No… I mean if you wanted to… but I like talking to you… but if you…"

I stopped myself there with a slap against my head. Could I sound more idiotic?

"She asked me a couple of times, but I broke up with her for a reason." He turned his gaze from Anzu to me. "And I like talking to you too."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

Somehow I controlled the blush that was threatening to come. He smiled at me. If he kept it up I might scream out something that would prove rather embarrassing, like "Take me now!"

"You want to go somewhere quiet?"

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Go outside? I'm not much for being in a room with hundreds of hormonal teenage girls."

I nodded dumbly. That was unexpected, but I followed him out the side doors anyway.

It was a beautiful night with no clouds and the stars shinning over head. Ironic, but yet romantic. The garden we walked through was decorated with many lights and roses. It looked like there was going to be a wedding here tomorrow. A warm hand closed around mine, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, I know where we can go."

He started to lead the way to a gazebo in the back of the garden. As I tried to keep up with his longer strides, I looked at our joined hands. Would it be too cliché to say how perfectly our hands fit together?

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

We stopped in the middle of the gazebo and he let go of my hand. I was disappointed, but only for a moment, as Seto turned around and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

I already learned something about Seto that night, and it was that he was unpredictable. I stared, realizing that I haven't answered him yet.

"There isn't any music, " I pointed out.

He just smiled and took my hand again. I gasped as his other arm found its way around my waist and pulled me against his body. Vaguely I noticed that he smelled of cinnamon. I blushed as he started swaying with me to a beat that only he could hear.

"You don't need music to dance. Now isn't this better than in that stuffy room?"

I heard his voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. I was too caught up in the moment. Were his eyes always such an intense blue?

He started humming a tune, to go along with our steps.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I chuckled.

"You're a horrible singer…. But I like this song." (( Who ever can tell me what movie that's from gets a cookie J ))

He smiled at me and moved the hand around my waist to my cheek. Softly, his fingers traced my face and stopped at my lips. My mouth parted slightly. I think my heart will soon pound its way through my chest.

"You have beautiful eyes. How could I have never noticed?"

His face was close now, now to the point where his breath mingled with mine. Those blue eyes were boring their way through my soul, lighting a fire deep within myself. I had to brake free before something happened that I'll regret. But I didn't realize that I was already lost to him as my eyes slide shut. When had we stopped dancing? I could feel his breath closer now. Oh gods! Was he going to kiss me?

_I've been dropped out, burned up, _

_fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on,_

_Remembered the things that you said_

And then…

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away from him. I looked around frantically for the clock that snapped me out of my trance. There it was and it read… 12 o'clock!

I looked back at Seto. He was staring at me, like he was thinking about what had just happened. Maybe he hadn't realized how close we were too…

Another chime.

"I have to go. Thanks for an amazing night."

I give him one last smile before I turn and bolt towards the dance room.

My sisters were already gone when I arrived. I pushed my way through the crowd, searching for a familiar mop of blond hair. I was about to give up my search when I noticed a couple making out beside me.

"Jou?"

It was him alright, sucking off Mai's face as it were. I hated to break up the moment. I grabbed his sleeve and yanked hard.

"Jou! It's midnight!"

He broke loose of her and gave her a kiss on the hand.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I must take leave. Until we meet again."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes as I dragged him away and out of the room.

I think he was still in la-la-land as he buckled up. Time was against me and he was babbling on about how he got Mai. It seemed Bakura got bored with his three-some and decided to try his luck with Mai. Not to my surprise she declined, but Bakura was unfazed. Jou, the true hero that he was, cut in and knocked in Jou's words "the living hell out of him."

As we stopped at a traffic light, I noticed a familiar silver car standing beside us. My eyes widened as I came face to face with Brianna and Gabriella. I quickly ducked down in my seat.

"Mom! Look it's Yami! Over there!"

"I don't see anything."

"He was there mom!"

The traffic light turned to green and they sped ahead of us. Them and hundreds of other cars. If this went on, Fiona would reach the diner before us.

"Jou, could you maybe step on it a little? I'm in a hurry you know?"

"If you haven't noticed Yami, I'm already going 48 in a 45 zone. Ok? This is my dad's car and I'm not going to wreck this one."

"Jou, I need the Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy."

Just as I said that, I noticed Fiona's car speeding through a red light and away in the distance. Wasn't this just peachy?

I arrived at the diner, noticing that Fiona was already there. I snuck through the back door and peacked around the corner towards the front of the bar. Rhonda and everyone else was trying to get her away from looking for me. Thinking quickly, I put on an apron and grabbed a plate full of pancakes. I hid the bell and…

"Order's up."

Everyone turned to me.

"Yami, what are you doing back there?"

"Making pancakes. I thought I should touch up on my cooking skills. How was the dance, girls?"

From the way Fiona looked at me I knew she didn't believe me. With a snort she turned around and left, with her two daughters in tow.

I let out a breath. That was too close.

The next thing I knew, Rhonda was at my side asking if I had a good time.

I grinned.

"I think I just had the best day of my life."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Hand of Fate  
**Pairing:** Seto/Yami  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** If you haven't noticed yet this is YaOi!  
**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh ain't mine. Sad but true... also the song at the end is "Change your Mind" by Sister Hazel. This story is based on the movie "A Cinderella Story".

Thank you all who reviewed!

A/N Finally this chapter came out some what ok. It took me forever to remember what happens next in the movie, so I had to go watch it. Then I didn't like how it fit in with Yami and Seto, since I want to change a few things. Like yami didn't wear a mask at the dance or the whole email thing. So I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of sucky. But here it is anyway.

* * *

Chapter 5

Have you ever wondered why when you have the greatest day ever, the next day will be worse than ever? Well, I was wondering about that today.

Fiona, convinced that I was indeed at the dance, woke me up extra early for work. I had to mow the lawn, which I was the only doing since everyone else's lawn was dried brown due the drought, wash the twins' costume, vacuum the house, and make breakfast. By the time I was ready for school, I already was exhausted and late. As I left the house I heard Fiona's voice from the kitchen window.

"Yami! Don't forget you have to clean the pool today, after you come back from work!"

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. It seemed like I wouldn't be getting any sleep soon, since I didn't come off of work till 11:00 at night.

So as I kicked the offending rock in my way, I let my mind wander. I mean, I was already late so it wouldn't make a difference if I ran to school. But back to my wandering mind.

Last night had been everything that I could ever hope for, but yet I still found myself wanting more. Just to know that there could be good things out there for me. Good things like a tall, sexy, blue eyed brunet. If I were one of those over emotional fan girls, I would have hearts in my eyes and start giggling. But I'm not like that so I just settled for a dreamy sigh.

* * *

Away from that horrid house, nothing could bother me now. Was I going to going to get a slap in the face.

As it is when you're late for school, you walk through the door and everybody's eyes turn towards you. I blushed furiously as I noticed that a set of blue eyes were in this class.

After a long and ignored lecture from the teacher, I passed by rows of desks to the back of the classroom. You might have guessed that this is a part were you're mind is screaming "Watch out you idiot!" You guessed right.

Some nameless punk thought it funny to stick out his leg in front of me. Of course since I was so focused on where I was going, I found my floor the next instant. I frowned as I heard the class bursting out in laughter. If that's what they think is entertaining, they must be more immature than I had thought.

I scramble back to my feet, only to notice that my blue eyed prince was sitting right beside me. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't helping either. No, he was just sitting there with his usual group of morons, looking impassive. My frown deepened and I returned to my task of reaching my desk. So much for being rescued by your Prince in shinning armor.

The rest of the day wasn't any better. I failed my Chemistry test, I forgot to pack my lunch, I got hit numerous times in Dodgeball, I had tons of homework due tomorrow, and Seto had acted like he did before… like I wasn't even alive. I watched him all day. He would laugh with his friends and never even spared me with so much as a glance. To top it off, Anzu seemed to have double her efforts on getting him back.

So you could imagine how I felt as I walked into the diner. I was just waiting for one of those small rain clouds to appear and follow me around. Of course that wasn't going to happen since we're in a drought, but the way my life was going, you can never know.

Well, a rain cloud didn't appear, but a spilled drink did. So as my poor innocent feet hit the before mentioned drink, I once again found myself on the floor, covered in Coke. I cursed a few choice words before trying to get up.

"Need help there?"

"No, thanks. I can…"

Whatever I was going to say never came out as I noticed who's hand was in front of my face. That hand was attached to a long arm, to strong shoulders, to a smooth face with brown hair and blue eyes.

I numbly took his hand, so he could pull me up. I faintly noted how warm his hand was, but at that moment he withdrew it.

I smiled at him, before heading behind the counter to do what I came here to do. Take up people's orders.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto taking a seat at the counter. I quickly look the other way towards Rhonda. She gave me an encouraging nod. I took a deep breath and went over to him.

"Can I get you something?"

He stays quiet for a second before lifting his head.

"You know what bothers me?"

I look around confused before replying sarcastically.

"People taking your order?"

He smiles.

"No, people following orders. How someone can never be who they want to be because others have these great expectations from them. You have to put on this mask, cause that's how people see you. And if you try to be yourself… try to do what you want to do, it might not be what people expect and you'll stop being that person, for the sake of others. Do you know what I mean?"

I never heard him say so much at one time, especially to me, but I wasn't complaining.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Like being yourself isn't good enough. You want to take of your mask and say this is me."

"Exactly!"

Maybe this was the moment I was waiting for. A perfect time to tell him how I felt. How much I loved him; how grateful I was for every moment I spent with him. I took a deep breath.

"Seto, I…"

"Yami, what are you doing? Mom doesn't pay you to talk to costumers."

I close my eyes in frustration. I turn to the owner of that shrill voice and her sister.

"Look who it is, Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber."

Right when those words left my mouth, I regretted them. Brianna straightened and sneered at me.

"We're going to tell mom about that. You'll be working twice as much!"

With that, Brianna grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out the diner. I slump against the counter with a sarcastic "great".

"Hey, hang in there."

I had totally forgotten that Seto was still there and had witnessed the whole exchange. He stood up, left a nice tip, gave me a smile, and left as well. I was too embarrassed to stop him. I had been so close. So close to what? Finding my happy ending? Or just another round of laughter?

So I was left to puzzle over today. Why did Seto completely ignore me at school, but here alone at the diner he was friendly again. I was afraid of the truth. After all, didn't he say that being yourself would disappoint people's expectations of you. Heaven forbid he'd loose his popularity due to showing who he really was. I gave a dry laugh at that. Wasn't that why I am where I am? Did that make me more courageous or more stupid?

But enough of my complicated life that seemed to just getting more complicated. After all, I had work to do, a pool to clean, homework to finish, and a furious step mother to listen to.

_If you want to be somebody else  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind…_

* * *

Bows to the almighty reviewers 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Hand of Fate  
**Pairing:** Seto/Yami  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:**Yaoi!  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh and "A Cinderella Story" are not, I repeat, NOT mine.

I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I have no excuses other than being lazy. For those of you that are still reading, thanks for the reviews. I tried to get this chapter a little away from the movie, but I still don't like it. As my first fic, I suck at dramatic scence, so forgive me please. I hope Yamiand Seto aren't too OOC this time around. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 

The next morning I was exhausted beyond reason. I hardly slept last night after finishing my chores, since my mind was millions of miles away.

So as Isat in English class that day, I desperately triednot to let my head bang on the desk, as I listened to the teacher drone on about Jack London's works and other authors.. I wasn't the only one not paying attention, mind you, as half the class was either asleep or talking.

My eyes fell on a group of girls that were talking rapidly and glancing my way now and then. It just happened to be the biggest gossipers in the school. A shiver went down my back as I saw the disgusted looks they sent my way. This did not bode well. For once I was right.

As I walked down the hall at the end of school, everyone's eyes on me, I noticed a pile of papers taped to my locker door. Maybe I should have never approached my locker that morning.

I paledand my world stopped spinning. For there before me were copies of my journal entries - I firmly call it my journal because guys do not keep diaries - displaying my darkest secrets to the whole school. I say the whole school because apparently almost everyone around me was holding a copy. I paled even more as I realized that those secrets included the little fact that I was gay and the identity of my crush. Gods! Seto would know!

I grabbed a handful of them and pulled them of the door. My eyes widened at the context of that particular page. Irnoy was laughing in my face, along with the details of the dance night. I dropped the papers as if burned. My life couldn't get nay worse.

Quickly I turned and rushed towards the exit. I could hear people talking around me, throwing names at me that I would rather not repeat. And then there he was, surrounded by his usual group of admirers. His eyes followed me, an unreadable expression on his face, but I had no time to see what his reaction would be. I was out the door and on my way home, Anzu's laughter following me out.

I had no idea where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from that place before…

"Yami!"

… that.

I really shouldn't have stopped and turned to wait for him, but that voice had me hooked, so I stopped. He caught up with me, panting. I tried to wipe away the tears that were starting to escape my eyes. To say the least, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"What? Came to laugh in my face? Well you know what, I don't care! Say what you want to say, I'm way beyond caring about what anyone thinks of me!" The words came out louder then I had planned.

Damn the tears that wouldn't go away.

He looked uncomfortable, shifting from side to side.

"Yami, listen… I'm sorry for the way they're acting… you shouldn't care about what they say. I told you yesterday that I hate people that wear masks, but you are who you are. I… uhmmm…"

He seemed to have run out of words. Good, cause it was my turn to talk.

"You are such a hypocrite."

He looked stunned for a second. Probably because no one ever dared to talk to Seto Kaiba that way. Ha, well he had another thing coming. I loved the guy more than life itself, but enough was enough.

"You come to me and say how you hate people that wear masks, yet you wear the biggest mask of all, Seto Kaiba! You don't showanyone who you really are and I know that because… because I know you're better than the person you act to be. Because when no one else is around, you're you… and I admired that person. But when you act like you do around your friends, I only see a scared spoiled brat, who does only what people expect of him."

By the end of my speech the tears were gone and Seto looked about ready to kill something, or someone.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I don't let anyone tell me what to do. And I actually thought I saw something in you. Someone that could understand me, but I guess I was wrong."

He turned to leave then but I grabbed his arm and spun him back around. I looked into his eyes expecting to find anger and coldness in them, but rather I found hurt and disappointment. My mind was racing as we stood looking at each other. That moment I knew. I knew that he felt something for me, maybe not love but something else at least. I smiled. It was time to be brave and get my life back in order.

"I do love you, you know. And I do understand what it's like to be afraid and to want to fit in. I also know that you don't want to be that person."

He wasn't looking at me now.

"Seto?"

He was silent for a moment longer.

"You make it seem so easy. You're different from the others, I like that." His eyes met mine again. " I'll prove to you that I can be the person you though I was."

My heart was racing and I prayed for his words tobe true. But yet… I noticed that his friends had exited the school and were watching us from the doors. How long had they been there? I took a deep breath. My eyes narrowed at them, which made Seto turn and pale.

"You want to prove that you don't wear a mask? Well, here's your chance."

I let the challenge hang in the air. The moment of truth, right here and right now. He continued to look towards the group, who were waving him over. I watched him fight with himself on what to do. He lowered his head and whispered the words I knew would come. I had hoped…

"I'm sorry, Yami."

I watched him walk away, my heart broken and shattered. My eyes closed, trying to hold in the flood of new tears.

I don't remember when I had run home, when I had entered my bedroom, or when I had thrown myself on the bed.

But I do remember seeing my journal lying open on the floor, pages ripped out. My eyes narrowed. I knew exactly who had made those copies.

With a frustrated yell, I picked up the journal and threw it out the window. I had enough of my life being lower than dirt. I was going to do something about it. I was going to…

"Yami! Go to the diner, NOW!"

I sighed. Whatever I was going to do will have to wait a couple off hours.

* * *

Good? Bad? Be gentle...


End file.
